A conventional foldable basketball game assembly is disclosed in FIG. 10 and generally includes a base 70 and a top portion 71. The base 70 is composed of several horizontal tubes 701 which are connected with several vertical tubes 702 by three-way connectors 703 and four-way connectors 704 so as to form a rectangular base. The top portion 71 is composed of several horizontal tubes 713 and vertical tubes 714 which are connected to the horizontal tubes 713 by three-way connectors 703 and four-way connectors 704. Two inclined tubes 711 are connected with two short horizontal tubes 712 on each of two sides of the top portion 71 and two nets 72 are located at the two sides of the top portion 71. A surface board 710 is connected to the surface of the top portion 71 and a board 73 is connected to an end of the top portion 71. A loop with a net is connected to the board 73. The whole set needs to be assembled by carefully connecting the tubes at correct positions and orientation, and it takes a lot of assembling time, so that most of the users will not disassemble the assembly which occupies a lot space.
FIG. 11 shows another embodiment of the conventional basketball game assembly which is composed of a bag “A”, a body “B”, a net “C” and a support portion “D”. The bag “A” includes a board “A0” connected to an inside of the base of the bag “A” and a cover “A1” with a zipper “A3” is connected to a side “A2” of the base. The board “A0” includes holes “A01” so as to be hanged on nails on a wall for example, and a handle “A4” is connected to the base of the bag “A” so as to hang the base of the bag “A” on a twig of a tree for example. The board “A0” includes a connection member “A02” which is pivotably connected thereto and a hoop “A03” with a net “A04” are connected to the connection member “A02”. The body “B” includes two side portions “B1” and a short tube “B2” is connected between two distal ends of the two side portions “B1”. The support portion “D” includes two legs which support the body “B”. The two side portions “B1” each are composed of two sections “B11”, “B12” and “B13” which are connected with each other by pivotable connection members “E”. The whole set can be received in the bag “A”. Nevertheless, the assembly needs to be hanged on a wall or tied to a trunk of a tree, this makes the board “A0” not to be well supported and positioned.
The present invention intends to provide a foldable basketball game assembly which can be folded as a flat assembly and the height of the hoop can be adjusted.